The oil and natural gas industry contributes significantly to the U.S. economy as one of the nation's largest employers and purchasers of goods. Even in a struggling economy, America's oil and natural gas companies continue to provide well-paying jobs, revenue to governments and investment growth for millions of Americans. With respect to natural gas, in particular, clean-burning natural gas is critical for heating households, fueling our country's transportation needs and supporting American manufacturing jobs. Clean natural gas also means that energy-intensive manufacturing companies, which had been moving overseas for cheaper energy, can stay here in the United States as well as the related jobs, higher incomes, and a better future for all Americans. That is, as new and improved ways are found to grow the clean natural gas industry, America will grow. Accordingly, there continues to be an urgent need for systems and methods for growing the clean natural gas industry.